


heheh

by comeheredarlingg



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeheredarlingg/pseuds/comeheredarlingg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	heheh

peepee poopoo


End file.
